Greased Lightnin'
by babygirldolan
Summary: An unlikely band of students get cast in the production of Grease for their musical at Wawanakwa High. (Duncney, Gidgette, Gwent, Aleheather) Sight other couples as well...
1. Chapter 1

_**Courtney Barlow- Class President, CIT, and Broadway Obsessed Teenager**_

Courtney Emilia Barlow happily hummed a song as her alarm clock awoke her to get ready. The 17 year old made sure she was up bright and early every morning to maintain a solid sleeping schedule as to never oversleep. She was the type to already have her outfit picked out the night before.

A tight white shirt along with a jean skirt was casual yet maintained her preppy style. After she placed her outfit on, she combed her thick brown hair and the finishing touch was a black headband. Courtney was never one to wear makeup, so she just placed on lip gloss, grabbed her book bag then headed out the door.

The young teen had passed her drivers test as soon as she turned 16, which was a huge convenience for her best friends as they carpooled with her every morning. The first friend on her route was Bridgette Emerson, her best friend in the entire world. As soon as she approached the bright blue beach house, she honked the horn loudly, alerting the beach blonde she was outside.

"Come on, Bridgette. Don't make me late," Courtney mutters under her breath.

* * *

_**Bridgette Emerson- Surfer, Upbeat and Positive, and the Perfect Best Friend**_

Bridgette Delilah Emerson heard the sound of a horn honking so loudly that it made her yell in absolute fright and fall off her bed.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Bridgette rubbed her newly bruised head and peeked outside her window to see what was making the noise. She peered over to see Courtney's red sports car and a very angry best friend waiting for her inside of it.

Bridgette yelps, "Oh crap, Courtney is gonna get pissed!" She hopped onto her feet and picked the outfit closest to her which consisted of a blue cropped hoodie, jean shorts and some sneakers from deep under her bed. Bridgette clutched her blonde hair and placed it in a signature ponytail, while smiling at a photograph of her longtime boyfriend, Geoff. She looked around her somewhat messy room trying to find her backpack.

"C'mon, c'mon." Bridgette finally found it hanging on her desk chair as she grabbed it quickly and ran out the front door.

Courtney raised an eyebrow and had her arms crossed once she saw Bridgette exit her house with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"About time, Bridge. We still need to pick up Gwen." Courtney says and then opens the car door to get it.

The blonde chuckled, "Good morning to you too, Court." With that she went to the passenger side and the girls talked as if the morning fiasco never happened.

* * *

_**Gwen Harris- Sarcastic Goth, Metal Band Loving, Hater of Everything in General**_

Gwendolyn Ramona Harris heard her favorite band play throughout her room in attempt to wake her up, but it just made her want to stay in bed more. Suddenly, her phone buzzed signaling that she had received a text message which made Gwen huff and finally get out of bed to get it on the other side of the room, charging.

It was from one of her friends, Bridgette. Gwen squinted as the phone screen was bright and the goth loved to keep her curtains closed to maintain a dark room.

**Bridge: **_Court is in a bad mood, Get ready soon!_

Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes at the 'warning', when was Courtney never in a bad mood? But Courtney was one of Gwen's closest friends, she could actually handle Courtney's crazy side. She didn't put much effort into her appearance at school so she licked her hand to keep her hair in a calm state, and just wore a fishnet shirt with a black skirt with tights under and knee high black boots.

Gwen shrugged when she looked at herself in the mirror, "As good as it's gonna get." She scoffs, and places her most valuable possessions in her bag: her sketchbook and pencil. It wasn't like she did anything else in school.

As soon as she heard the horn honking of a car, she grabbed her hot, newly made coffee and closed the front door, leaving her favorite place in the world, her room. Gwen approached the car with her signature frown and opened the back seat, as her best friends smiled at her.

Bridgette took off her seatbelt and got on her knees to turn around and was able to face Gwen with a grin as big as the Cheshire Cat. "So, how's your morning going?"

Gwen gave a fake smile as big as Bridgette's, "Gee Bridge, it's just the bees knees." She answers swinging her arm.

Courtney snickers at the wheel, "I told you she was going to be sour today, Bridge."

Bridgette giggles then goes back to her previous sitting position, after awhile of silence Bridgette speaks up again.

"You know, Geoff is really good friends with Trent Williams, I'm sure he can talk you up to him at school today." She teases her friend on her not so secret crush.

Gwen's body instantly froze, and her face comprised of a scared expression. "You wouldn't dare," Gwen sneers with a blush creeping onto her face.

"A lot can happen in a day, Gwen." Bridgette shrugs innocently and continues to laugh with Courtney.

"Yeah, like murdering your best friend.'

* * *

_**Duncan Nelson- Punk, Bad Boy, Loves to burn things and getting in trouble**_

Duncan James Nelson hated school, it was never a great way to waste his time, and he absolutely hated everyone who went to school, besides his best buddies of course. Everyone else could suck it, they were all goody goodies that made Duncan want to set the school on fire. All of the teachers knew him by name since he was the biggest troublemaker, Wawanakwa High had ever seen. Principal McClean had seen more of Duncan in his office than any other kid in his 10 years of working in education.

Duncan smashed his fifth alarm clock from ringing and it practically killed him to get out of his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. His wardrobe was all black so it was a leather jacket, ripped jeans, black sneakers with writing all over. He then put on some extra jewelry such as his gages, and his complete ensemble was eyebrow ring, a cuff on the edge of his ears, tongue ring, and a piercing on his nose.

_Ready to make the teachers hate their job, _Duncan thought with a heavy smirk and cracked his knuckles. His mom had made him breakfast before she left for work, which she had done since he was in kindergarten.

Duncan was always late to school so it didn't phase him that today would be one of those days. He took his time eating his breakfast, and then slowly began to pack up his duffel bag that he called a backpack, which contained a pack of cigarettes and two beers for lunch. Duncan had grabbed the keys to his motorcycle since his pick up truck was currently being worked on.

Today was going to be a shit day, he just knew it.

* * *

_**Trent Williams- Music enthusiast/lover, hopeless romantic, and overall happy dude**_

Trent Michael Williams could feel the rising sun beating on his face, and ultimately decided that now was a good time to wake up from his slumber. Trent, unlike most kids, loved school but it wasn't because of math or science, it was because he had music for fourth period, and he adored being in there and just strumming his guitar whether to a cover or a Trent original. His father, a soldier in the military hated that his only son would only pursue music, but Trent never minded it, he wanted to do music as a career and no one would be able to talk him out of it.

He always started his morning with a happy go lucky attitude since he was going to be disappointed at school when he was stuck with teachers that could bore to death if they could.

After making a fruit smoothie, Trent made sure he had all of his music sheets, notes, and of course his precious guitar to start the day right. Trent's parents had got him a jeep for his birthday last month and it was all he drove, besides his bike.

Placing his guitar in the car, Trent was ready to head on out.

* * *

_**Geoff Jacobs- Party Boy, the most chill person in school, Everyone's favorite guy**_

Geoff Kyle Jacobs threw the biggest party last night since it was a Sunday, but as he woke up he instantly regretted it. His head was pounding, and his heart was thumping still from previous adrenaline.

"Not cool, man." He mutters when the sound of his phone's ringtone blared throughout his room. Geoff rubbed his face with his cold hands and that instantly woke him up, and he reached for the phone.

Groggily he answered, "Dude where the hell are you? DJ and I have been waiting for your dumb ass for an hour," One of his best friends, Duncan says through the phone, Geoff was just surprised Duncan was at school before he was.

"Dude, how hammered did we get last night?" Geoff asks, as he lazily put on some khaki shorts with a pink buttoned down shirt that he liked to keep a little open. And the finishing touch was his famous cowboy hat given to him on his fifth birthday from his parents before they passed away. Now he was living with his grandparents who always were on vacation, so that gave Geoff the opportunity to throw lots of parties.

This time DJ answered, another one of his best friends, "You guys were so bad, that I literally had to tuck you guys in." His voice wasn't a happy one, it took a lot to get DJ annoyed since he was the sweetest guy on the planet.

"Please don't tell me Bridge is already there." Geoff moaned, referring to his girlfriend who hated when he was late to school due to a previous parties.

"Yup, Malibu has been here the whole time. She sent us to call you." Duncan snickers as his best buddy went silent.

"I'm dead! I'll see you guys over there." Geoff quickly ends the call and puts on some nearby sandals along with his car keys.

_Bridgette is gonna be pissed. _He thought as he started his car and drove to school.

* * *

_**Sierra Ramirez- Fangirl of absolutely everything, super friendly, obsessed with Cody Dawson**_

Sierra Chloe Ramirez squealed when it was time to get to school, school meant friends, and friends consisted of her boyfriend who wasn't her boyfriend but was her boyfriend, Cody Dawson. Sierra was new in town and the first boy who even talked to her was Cody, and ever since then she was completely head over heels in love with him.

The hyperactive girl placed her hair in a long braid that trailed all the way down to her back. She wore a bright yellow crop top with blue jeans and some high wedges, which didn't help since Sierra was already really tall. She smiled at the picture of Cody off guard on her wall, it wasn't just that he talked to her on the first day. He was also smart and compassionate with his friends and family, plus he was a great listener.

But there was just one obstacle for Sierra, his obvious crush on Gwen Harris since forever. He would always confide in Sierra with his problems of Gwen not noticing him, and it broke the girl's heart. If only he could see that the girl who adored him was right in front of him.

Sierra brushed that thought away as she gathered her school supplies and headed out for the bus stop, hoping today was the day Cody really noticed her.

* * *

_**Cody Dawson- Nervous around girls, loves Gwen, and straight A wiz kid**_

Cody Henry Dawson was up bright and early to finish his incomplete chemistry homework before it was time to head for school. Cody found the mornings in his household so peaceful since his parents always leave for work at about 4am giving him some alone time.

He was already dressed for school and had his lunch money packed in his wallet, Cody was just one of those kids, always ready for anything. Well except for romance, Cody had always referred to himself as a 'ladies man' but the truth was that he was so clueless about girls. He was happy that his friend, Sierra helped him through his girl problems especially with his huge crush on Gwen Harris. How she was so beautiful and artistic and didn't have to flaunt it, made Cody crazy. But she didn't reciprocate his feelings and instead always was there to stop his advances toward her.

He hoped one day, she would notice him, just once.

* * *

_**Lindsay Daniels- Aspiring model, Blonde beauty, not the sharpest tool in the shed**_

Lindsay Michelle Daniels knew she looked good and didn't need to be reminded by compliments. Being one of the most popular girls in school made her ego grow stronger than her knowledge as she was also known as one of the dumbest girls in school. But Lindsay didn't care, she would still speak her mind, no matter how wrong her thinking was.

She drove her pink luxury car that her Daddy had bought for her Sweet 16, with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind and her outfit consisted of a low cut tank top with her favorite skirt and brown boots. She was running late to school since it took her over an hour to put on her makeup, but she looked good and that was all that mattered to Lindsay.

* * *

_**Tyler Jennings- Dedicated but not good athlete, big heart, but can use more intelligence**_

Tyler Gordon Jennings had just finished his morning jog around his quiet neighborhood and finally stopped at his house to pick up his things for school such as his precious gym bag, which he carried everywhere. Tyler loved sports, he craved that sudden feeling of adrenaline, whether it be in the football field, baseball field, or wrestling mat. If it was considered a sport, Tyler wanted to try it.

He knew he wasn't good at it, hell the bruises practically screamed it. But he didn't care, he was too in love with sports to even focus on the talk of other people. Plus one of the reasons he did sports was to try and impress his crush, Lindsay Daniels. Lindsay was drop dead gorgeous, and was the nicest girl ever, Tyler was so under her spell. He would try to look for her in the stands and on the field at football games since she was a cheerleader, but she never really noticed him.

But that would change, if Tyler could help it.

* * *

_**Justin Rogers- Most Hottest Guy at school, heartbreaker, self centered**_

Justin Elliot Rogers could stare at his reflection for hours, and that was exactly what he did every morning before school. He didn't depend on school to get him forward in life so he didn't pay any attention to it. His appearance was going to get him a big modeling contract so he could leave his pathetic hometown. He didn't have a lot of close friends at school per say, just an entourage of devoted girls who loved his hotness, but he didn't complain. It gave him practice for when he became "famous". One of Justin's biggest pet peeves was when other guys rather than him got attention from girls.

Like the punk Duncan, so many girls called him hot and wanted to date him, and that made Justin angry. Duncan had piercings that was distasteful and tattoos, Justin hated him with a passion and the feeling was mutual from Duncan.

Justin had to be the only adored boy at school.

* * *

_**Beth Simmons- Sweet nerd, smart, Desperate to become popular**_

Beth Rebecca Simmons fixed her glasses through her rearview mirror of her small car, and checked to make sure there was nothing in her teeth. This was her morning routine before entering school, but it didn't matter because she was always unnoticed at school. Even if her best friend, Lindsay was so popular, no one even knew Beth existed.

She was on the school's academic decathlon team as well as color guard with her impressive baton twirling, but for once she wanted someone to come up to her and compliment her just like every boy did to Lindsay on a regular.

Beth was a firecracker and wanted others to see it.

* * *

_**Ezekiel Gordon- Once homeschooled nerd, bullied a lot, never taken seriously**_

Ezekiel Jonathan Gordon was the most invisible person at Wawanakwa High, with no friends and always being on the butt of everyone's jokes, he felt like nobody. If you brought up his name to any student, they wouldn't have a clue as to who you were talking about.

That's how the pyramid was, and Ezekiel was on the very bottom.

* * *

_**Heather Lee- Queen Bee, biggest bitch at school, loves being mean **_

Heather Guang Lee was on top of the world, she was cheer captain at her school, as well as the most popular girl in school. Nobody crossed her, because they knew she could end their social life in a snap of her manicured fingers. She adored being both feared and admired at the same time. She dated almost all of the acceptable cute guys at Wawanakwa High except Alejandro Burromuerto since he was her mortal enemy.

He loved to get her riled up by constantly flirting with her and then any other girl at school. That was the one thing she hated, not being in control of something.

She was the Queen, and no one disrespected the Queen.

* * *

_**Alejandro Burromuerto- King of Wawanakwa High, chick magnet, complete and sneaky asshole**_

Alejandro Esteban Burromuerto loved going to school, well he loved going to school to flaunt his attractiveness and breaking girls' hearts. He knew he was the most desired boy, but all of the girls at school couldn't compare to the one he actually wanted: Heather Lee. She was absolutely the object of his desire, she was rude, bitchy, gorgeous, everything he wants in a woman. Sure, he had to play with the facade that he hated her but it was all worth it to see or get her to notice him.

He was hopelessly in love with the Queen Bee.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen- School Arrival 8:00 am**_

The three young girls walked through the school doors, each having a different aspect of being there. Courtney adored it, being there meant success and success meant prestigious college. Bridgette tolerated it, she would rather spend her days at the beach surfing to her heart's content. Gwen absolutely hated it, she didn't want to be stuck in a secluded place with asshole jocks and bitchy chicks who think just because their daddy buys them things, they are entitled.

"Actually I think they broke up," Courtney adds to a conversation she was having with Bridgette.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Why do you care? It's not your relationship."

Bridgette placed a stray of her blonde hair behind her ear before responding, "It's just something we enjoy following for entertainment is all."

Gwen had enough of the whole gossip talk as she walked ahead of her friends, not that they called her back or anything. The first stop of the day before class started was Courtney's locker. Hers was closest to the front door, so naturally they always went there first. As Courtney turned the combination to her specific locker combo, she was pushed out of the way by someone walking backwards.

Courtney gasped suddenly by the heavy force of contact, and Bridgette quickly crouched down to help her up. "You good, Courtney?" She asks her friend in worry. Courtney slowly nods but her stunned expression turned to anger when she saw who bumped into her.

Duncan Nelson held his stomach tight as he noticed that it was Courtney whom he bumped into. They always had a rough relationship, she hated everything about him, and she was the most obnoxious and annoying person he had ever met.

"You are such an ass!" Courtney shrieked, her face almost as red as a tomato.

Duncan kept laughing, "Oh the look on your face, Princess!" Gwen began to laugh along with him but stops suddenly when she sees DJ, Geoff, and Trent walk over to them, to see what kind of trouble Duncan got into.

* * *

_**Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Trent- Arrival time 7:50 am**_

The four boys sat at the courtyard outside of school, waiting for the bell to ring. Duncan placed a cigarette in his mouth, Geoff and DJ were discussing the party last night, and Trent was playing his guitar slowly.

"You think if I pull the fire alarm I could get out of math?" Duncan asks his friends, taking a nice long puff, feeling relieved when he released the smoke out.

Geoff placed a lazy arm around his best buddy, "I'll pull the one on the second floor, I hate history, man. Miss Lewis should just have her fucking baby already."

"C'mon guys. It's senior year, shouldn't you be actually trying?" Trent suggests, stopping his guitar playing for a moment.

DJ nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, I want you guys graduating with me."

Duncan hopped off the table he was sitting on and motioned for his friends to follow, "Okay, okay. Enough of the mushy shit, let's go before I puke." The guys all laughed at each other before following Duncan into school.

Duncan had been walking backwards since he knew the school like the back of his hands, plus what idiot wouldn't see him coming and walk the other way? But he didn't notice that he was too close to the lockers and ended up bumping into Courtney Barlow.

"Why can't you look where you are going, you neanderthal?!" Courtney brushed her outfit, even though there was absolutely nothing on it.

Trent gazed away from the obvious fight that was about to break out and then noticed his friend, Gwen. "Hey Gwen," He greets with a warm smile.

Gwen felt her body freeze up and clutched her sketchbook tight to her chest, "T-Trent, hey." She says in almost a whisper. She didn't know why she became so nervous around him, I mean he was just a guy. A guy she liked, but a regular dude nonetheless.

Geoff embraced his girlfriend as the entire group just watched Courtney and Duncan's bickering.

"Look it's not a big deal. You are such a pain in the ass man." Duncan yelled in her face and Courtney slaps his hand from pointing at her.

She felt Bridgette and Gwen holding her back, "I hate you, you ogre."

Duncan coldly chuckles and glared at her, "The feeling's mutual, Princess."

* * *

_**Sierra and Cody- Arrival Time 8:02 am**_

Sierra practically jumped on air whenever she was next to Cody, it was of his entire presence just made her enthusiastic.

"I was thinking of signing up for robotics team, what do you think?" Cody asks her, and she stopped bouncing for a moment.

She hummed in response, "You're so good at everything, Codykins. I'm sure it'll be a great thing for you to do."

Cody could feel himself turn pink a little at the nickname she always gave him, but waved it off as just reaction to the hot hallways. He then spots a flash of black hair with teal streaks, and suddenly the world just went away.

He stopped right in the middle to stare at the large group which contained Gwen, she was so beautiful to him. Even if she was scowling, he thought she was gorgeous. But it was who she was with that made his self esteem deflate. Trent, a nice guy who always helped him get away from bullies, and also turns out to have a crush on Gwen as well.

Sierra turned to Gwen in bitterness, what did she deserve to get Cody's undivided attention? It was always _Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. _

Duncan looked at the exchange and chuckled, "Gwen, your boyfriend's staring at you."

This caused Gwen to turn around and become face to face with Cody, who yelped at the immediate eye contact. He didn't know what to do but suddenly his teeth started to chatter in nervousness.

"Is he okay?" Bridgette wonders aloud.

Sierra instantly went to Cody's rescue, "He's just having a weird morning, too much studying last night." She nervously smiles and pushed Cody down the hallway and away from the group.

Once they stopped, Cody continued his frantic state so Sierra decided to slap it out of him.

"Ow!" He yelled and rubbed the cheek where Sierra's hand had been. "You didn't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to act so strange around Gwen and her friends." Sierra retorted with a hand on her hip, "_Estupido." _

Cody smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, okay? She's just mesmerizing."

The purple haired girl just rolled her eyes, "So you've mentioned."

* * *

_**Lindsay and Heather Arrival Time- 8:15 am**_

The sound of platform heels were all you heard on the marble floor when Heather and Lindsay walked by. The two most popular girls in school knew all eyes were on them, and they loved it.

"I can't believe Mr. Duke failed me. How can I not be good at English? I speak fluent English and American." Lindsay spat at her latest report card that she hid from her parents. She wasn't exactly the smartest girl in school, but she didn't care. She was pretty, and had such at cheerleading and a good heart, that was all that mattered.

Heather held her temples, "Lindsay, I love you but honestly it _hurts _to listen to you talk sometimes." The Asian teen hissed and closed her ears. She was the Queen Bee, Lindsay was just her little minion, that's how it was, whatever Heather wanted, Heather got.

She stormed over to her locker and groaned loudly when she saw that Gwen was leaning over it.

"Move, weird goth girl!" Heather shrieked with a stomp of her foot. This caused Gwen to look her straight in the eye, and simply ignore her.

"Do you guys hear something?" Gwen asks her friends who simply shake their heads no, playing along with the game.

"I. Said. Move." Heather repeated with a low growl, but it ended up in the same result.

"Someone missed their caramel macchiato this morning." Duncan jokes at Heather's demeanor, earning giggles from his friends.

Heather simply tapped her finger across her arm, "I suggest you move right now, or your little secret crush will go viral in a few minutes. It's amazing what a quick read of a diary can do."

This made Gwen's entire body freeze, then move swiftly away from the lockers and next to Bridgette. Her friends stopped laughing once Heather's threat was heard.

Courtney had enough, "It really must be a thrill to tear other people down, just because you're jealous." Heather stopped what she was getting from her locker and let out a cold, dark set of laughter.

"Jealous of what? Gwen? You've got to be kidding me, I thought you were smarter than this, Courtney." Heather shakes her head with joking pity then turns back to her locker. "Well it's been honestly a drag talking to you, so _ta ta." _

"I can't wait 'til I can leave this school and never see Heather Lee again." Gwen grimaced.

* * *

**Tyler- Gym Class 9:00 am**

Tyler was the only one in first period gym grinning due to the announcement on an upcoming mandatory run. He loved gym, it was his favorite period of the day, and his luck it was his first class.

"Jennings, you're on team blue! Let's go, boy! Hustle!," His gym teacher, whom preferred to be called Master Chef Hatchet.

Justin Rogers was called after him to join the blue team, and Tyler just groaned. He knew Justin wouldn't do anything since he's too busy protecting his "gorgeous" face.

"Oh great, we're stuck with the _perdedores," _A thick Latin accent blurted out. Tyler slowly turned around to see Alejandro Burromuerto glaring over at him, throwing a dodgeball up and down. "If only you were on the other team, I could get you out first."

A big boy behind him chuckled, "Aw lay off him, Al. He at least tries." The boy, known as Owen was one of the nicest boys in school, never having anything bad to say about anyone.

Alejandro's eye twitches, "Don't call me Al!"

DJ suddenly grabs the ball, "Listen fellas, I'm just trying to play some dodgeball so if you can settle this outside of gym class." He gives the ball to Tyler, who flashes a grateful smile.

Alejandro just chuckles, "Fine, _nuestro gran amigo tiene razón." _He walks over to Tyler, clutching the collar of the young boy's sports jacket, "If you lose this for us, I assure you, there will be consequences."

Trent shook his head at the exchange, "It's just dodgeball."

Duncan, from the other side of the gym since he was on the other team yelled, "Hey! Losers! Let's go, I wanna hit someone before the period ends!"

Master Chef Hatchet blows his whistle, "Play ball, maggots!"

Duncan threw the first ball at one of the smaller kids, Harold McGrady. Poor Harold didn't see the ball coming and was instantly hit in the head.

"He shoots, he scores!" Duncan grins, earning applause from his team.

Trent threw the ball next and tried to aim it at Duncan, but the punk easily caught the ball, making Trent out of the game. Trent have Duncan a thumbs up for getting him out, since that was the plan. Trent hated gym, so this was paradise.

Alejandro watched the game unfold between the two teams and frowned when he saw that Duncan was winning. He always disliked losing, whatever it was, he had to win.

"Hit Duncan." He whispers over to Owen, who flashed a devilish smile and winded up his arm. Once he released it, it went full speed at Duncan, all of a sudden Duncan dropped to the floor, Alejandro cheered once he fell which must've meant that Duncan was out.

But then a flash of green stepped up with the ball tight in his palms, with his signature smirk right on his lips.

"You're out, buddy." Duncan laughs when Owen frowns and slowly walks off of the court.

"Alright, Team Red! All you need is Alejandro, Tyler, and Justin then you win the game!" Master Chef Hatchet yells and blew his whistle yet again.

Duncan looked behind him to see Eva, the only girl in the class period, and happily walked over to her. "You think you can get Pretty Boy, and Jock out?"

Eva squints and crossed her arms, she looked over and studied both Justin and Tyler. Justin was looking in a mirror not even paying attention to the game, it was a surprise he was still in. Tyler on the other hand had so many closeouts, it would be easy to just finally take him out.

"Pass me the ball." Eva mutters, as Duncan gives her one of the dodgeballs. She walks over to the end of the gym and gets a running start to throw the ball heavily toward Justin, the ball hit him in the chest as he let out a huge groan.

"Oh thank you! As long as it wasn't the face!" Justin proclaims happily and walks off to the bench with the rest of his team.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Alejandro mutters once he sees it's only him and Tyler left.

"Well, well, well. Are you ready to say uncle?" Duncan asks, eyebrow raised.

Eva nods and winds up again, this time hitting Alejandro in the face. The young man practically flew across the floor in pain.

"You! You!" Alejandro growls, holding his face in pain. Master Chef Hatchet notices Al rolling around his pain and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, go see the nurse!" He yells at Alejandro who flips off Duncan and Eva before walking off to the nurse's office.

Tyler quivered in his spot, he was the last one left. Duncan's team had about 6 more people than his did, how the hell could he survive?

Duncan clutched the ball then winked, "Alright, buddy. Lights out."

Then the ball hit Tyler straight in the face.

* * *

**Beth and Ezekiel, Math Class 10:30 am**

"The answer is 17.5" Courtney answers for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"Correct!" Their math teacher beamed and wrote the answer on the board.

Beth could feel angry that the teacher couldn't see her hand, she always had the answer correct but nonetheless she was invisible.

"It's okay Betty, the teacher will have to see your hand some time." Lindsay assures her with a kind smile, while filing her nails.

Ezekiel sat behind them, trying to figure out what the hell the teacher just wrote on the board. It was a drastic shift from being homeschooled to a regular high school, but his parents had decided it would be good for their son to experience being social. Not like he was anyway.

Like Beth, he felt absolutely invisible, no one even knowing his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now i know the start to how the musical begins is super cheesy and cliche BUT its supposed to be. I want the environment to be like a teen movie! so enjoy! **

**Mr. McLean's Office [School Principal]**

Mr. Chris McLean was busy filing documents as well as signing authorization papers, just the daily work of a miserable high school principal.

"Mr. McLean?" A nasally voice came across the intercom. Chris sighed in annoyance before pressing the microphone button.

"Yes, Ms. Krenshaw?"

"Miss Blaineley Roberts is here to see you," the office secretary replied.

Principal McLean gasped quickly, Blaineley was the school's superintendent and boy did she take her job very seriously. She was the boss, of everyone, especially Chris.

"S-Send her in." Chris answered with a light stutter, trying to avoid his voice cracking.

The door to his office suddenly burst open, and out appeared a young woman in a tight red dress, red pumps, and long highlighted blonde hair. Over her ensemble, was a dark blue blazer with the school's crest sewn in.

"McLean!" She let out a huge snarl and slammed her hands on his desk, dropping folders onto the ground, but she didn't care, she was too enraged to care.

Chris cleared his throat and with shaking hands fixed his tie, loosening it from his neck so Blaineley wouldn't choke him to death.

"Blaineley bear! Great to see you!" He tried to appeal to the steaming yet attractive young woman before him, with disastrous results.

She pointed her newly manicured nails at him with actual fire in her eyes, "Oh don't try that cutesy crap with me."

The principal found this time to regain his composure and sat tall, Blaineley took this as him meaning business, so she too calmed down and sat in the chair across from him.

"Okay, now why have you actually come if it's not to have a secret rendezvous." Chris asks, with a heavy eyebrow raised.

Blaineley blushes at the mention of their intimate past but then shakes her head trying to get back to her original meaning of arrival, "Well there's some talk with the school board, involving Wawanakwa High."

Chris interrupts her with a dashing smile, "And they want to congratulate the incredible principal for running such a remarkable school."

"No, quite the opposite." Blaineley admits with a glare, "They're considering firing you."

"What?!" Chris yells at the top of his lungs, not caring it the entire main office heard, "Where the hell did this come from?!"

"Chris, your school isn't as performing as the others, and since I was the one assigned to be in charge of _your _school, I'm under Fire too! You're dragging me down with you, you rat!" Blaineley had to use all the power she had in her to stop herself from lunging at her former lover.

"My school is simply the best in the district so your brown nosed bosses need to back off." Chris argues, almost like a little boy not getting what he wants.

Blaineley looks through her notes and stops at a particular page, "Apparently your school isn't very art oriented, such as production and others. Plus, there isn't much student involvement, lots of cliques, so on and so forth."

Chris' eyes twitches, "That's oddly specific."

"You need something big, spectacular! Something that will blow the school board away and our jobs are saved." Blaineley goes over every single thing in her notebook then stops to think for a moment.

"God, haven't I done a lot for this school?" Chris groans and slams his head against his desk.

Blaineley lets out a mocking laugh then instantly becomes serious, "No, you haven't. Oh I got it!"

She perks up and begins to write in her notepad.

Chris pinched the ridge of his nose, he didn't even bother to look at the woman, "What?"

"You can host a musical! That will surely grasp the school board's attention. And who doesn't love a good play?" Blaineley smiled at her thoughts as she continues to write.

"Are you saying to save my stupid ass job, I have to approve a dumb musical?!" Chris growls and Blaineley happily nods, not even noticing how mad Chris was.

"But! There has to be diversity in the cast!" The blonde superintendent soon found herself pacing around the room, continuing her thinking, "I don't want to see stuck up kids getting the lead roles, I want the outcasts, kids with character!"

"Blaineley, no offense but your idea is shit." Chris coughed out and that made Blaineley pissed.

She sweetly walks over and bats her eyelashes, "If this doesn't happen, I will personally take the initiative to fire you on the spot."

That insanely changed the demeanor of the principal, "So! A musical?"

Blaineley smirked in victory then tried to move the conversation to an end since she had to get back to her work, "Yes, let's see something easy but still a classic, how about Grease?"

Chris tapped his chin, his eyes were guided to Blaineley's shoe impatiently tapping hard on the floor. "Fine, Grease."

The blonde was already reaching for the door, "Great! I'll be coming by every so often to see rehearsals and making sure everything's going smoothly. Opening night needs to be perfect, the school board will be sure to attend!"

Before she left she was sure to add, "Remember, screw this up, and you're _fired."_

* * *

**Lunch Time- 12:30 pm **

**Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan **

"Guys, party at my house, tomorrow! It's gonna be wicked!" Geoff howled at the top of his lungs, as his girlfriend pulled him to sit down.

Gwen smirked, "Geoff, you have a party every week."

"Yeah, and? My grandparents are off to Korea tonight, why not celebrate that?" Geoff asks, stuffing spaghetti and meatballs in his mouth.

"Well count me in." Duncan winks and chugs his beer, along with some chips he bought or rather took from the vending machine he liked to beat.

Courtney scrunched her face up in disgust when she saw the beer, "God, Duncan can't you have a normal lunch for once? That's revolting."

"No can do, Princess. I need my afternoon beer, it replaces the energy from my morning one." Duncan jokes and only Geoff laughs.

Trent pulls the beer away and replaces it with a water bottle, "C'mon man, you're already drinking like a middle aged alcoholic."

Duncan scowls at the absence of his beer but chugged the water since he was beyond thirsty, "Hey! If i wanted criticism about what I drink, I'd be home listening to my mom."

"Not that you listen to her anyway," Gwen inputs with a light scoff, and she continues her sketch that she began in first period. Gwen and Duncan had been friends for a good while, so she knew his family pretty well, and how their relationship is.

Bridgette noticed the awkward silence between her friends and decided to break the ice, "So, Trent, when can we hear that song you've been working on?"

Gwen instantly picks her head up at the mention of her crush's name, the rest of the group nods in agreement with Bridgette's statement.

"Yeah, we'd love to hear it." DJ encourages with a smile.

Trent could feel his cheeks reddened up, the reason he was reluctant to share the song, was because it was about a certain goth sitting across from him.

"Um, it's not done yet. Maybe next time." Trent says quickly and strums his guitar to avoid eye contact.

"Duncan, stop it!" Courtney screeches, which causes the focus to be on her, much to Trent's delight.

Duncan sat at the edge of the table and began to light a cigarette.

"You're going to set off the fire alarm, and so help me if you do, I will personally give you hell!" Courtney faced him and pushed his chest with her pointer finger. she took rules very seriously, she was on student council and basically made them, plus she had an image to maintain.

The punk glared and began to get off the table, "Whatever, I don't need this old hag's nagging." He mutters and begins to walk outside to the courtyard.

"See ya next period, buddy." Geoff calls out to his best friend who gave a wave without turning around.

Courtney slumped back into her seat but Duncan's words echoed in her head, "Old hag?! Who does he think he is?! Just cause I don't want him burning up the school!" She yells then turns to her friends, "I'm not an old hag, right?"

Bridgette shook her head no, but Gwen and the rest hesitated to answer.

"Oh screw you guys." Courtney growls and continues to eat her salad.

**Lindsay, Heather, and her other minions**

"So, any gossip in the halls, Lindsay?" Heather asks, taking apart her homemade lunch that her maid had done.

Lindsay was playing with her hair but stopped to answer her best friend's question, "Um no, but do you know who I think is really cute?" She smiled cheekily at the table besides them. Heather took this cue and looked over, instantly spotting Tyler eating his lunch.

She gasps in disgust. "Oh no, you cannot date him."

Lindsay tilts her head, "Why not? I think he likes me."

"Because he's a total loser, Lindsay! If you date him, your social life will plummet immensely." Heather explains, scowling over at the wannabe joke. "Sorry, but you try to date him, and we are no longer friends, I can't save you from being a total loser."

The young blonde thought about her options before yelping, "N-No! I want to be your friend, and popular!"

Heather smirks, then begins to eat her lunch, "Good, that's the end of that."

Lindsay nods at her friend but then frowns. She looked up to see Tyler staring at her, he smiled and waved. Lindsay smiles back and slowly waved back. _Heather said I couldn't date him, but she didn't say I couldn't like him, _she thought.

**Cody and Sierra**

"Codykins, what's wrong? You've barely eaten your lunch." Sierra asks with worry as Cody picks at his spaghetti.

"Sierra, what's wrong with me?" He wonders, and looks up at Sierra with big, sad eyes.

The young girl quickly shook her head, "Absolutely nothing! You're such an amazing guy, you're kind and smart, what more do you want?"

Cody looks behind him to watch Gwen laugh along with her friends, "I want Gwen, that's what."

Sierra couldn't help but bite her tongue hard in anger, what did Gwen have that was so special, she was a nice girl, Sierra gave her that. Everyday in the halls, Gwen gives her and Cody a slight smile, and always stood up to Heather for her.

Now that was the power Gwen had, she made you like her.

"Cody, you're not gonna spend your entire high school life longing for Gwen, are you?" Sierra asks, but it was mostly reassurance for her that he might get over it soon.

Cody hesitated for a moment, trying to think of an answer that won't make him sound like a fool. "I don't know." Was all he could manage to say.

**Alejandro and Owen**

Alejandro whistled to get Owen's attention from his girlfriend, Isabelle, but known to the school as Izzy.

"What's going on, Al?" Owen asks in confusion.

Alejandro almost whacked his friend for calling him that horrendous nickname, "Heather is a strange female, she does not shower me with infatuation like other girls," He wondered aloud.

Owen was too busy stuffing his mouth with meatballs, "Maybe she just doesn't like you,"

"No, no that simply isn't it. She's just playing hard to get."

"Whatever you say, Al."

* * *

**Later that day…..**

The last bell had run signaling the end of the school day, the hallways were met with cheering students who couldn't wait to go home and relax.

"Finally, I was about to kill myself in history," Gwen places her head on a locker beside Courtney's.

Courtney chuckled, "I'm just glad I can go home and simply study for all my upcoming exams."

Duncan and the rest of the boys approached them by the lockers with of course, the punk adding a comment, "Gee, what a way to spend the weekend!"

"Well unlike you Duncan, I have actual goals in life." Courtney replied snarkily but something behind her friends caught her attention.

The gang had gotten sight of Courtney's unusual lack of focused and they all turned around to see Chef Hatchet stapling some sort of flier to the student activity board. Crowds of kids at their lockers began to crowd out of curiosity, some girls even squealed with excitement.

Bridgette looked on confused, "They're giving away something or what?"

"This better be good," Gwen mumbled.

Courtney was the first to approach the bulletin board, pushing almost every single person out of the way harshly, when people began to yell, Duncan smirked at the scene.

"What's it say, Mocha?" Geoff asks, in equal curiosity as everyone else in the crowd.

Courtney squinted her eyes until the words on the poster became clear, "Wawanakwa High presents Grease The Musical!" Just that reading alone, Courtney became so excited, she absolutely adored musicals, they were something that outlined her singing talent.

She then continued to read, "Auditions for roles will begin on Monday, students interested will need to have a song ready to perform as well as a short monologue to showcase acting abilities."

"And I thought it was going to be something exciting!" Duncan rolled his eyes. Theater was absolutely obnoxious, it was just a bunch of nerds singing and dancing to an overrated song.

Gwen nods her head in agreement, "Great, just what I wanted to hear, a lame ass musical."

"Oh c'mon, this is actually pretty cool, our school usually never does stuff like this." Trent comments, siding with Courtney. This made Gwen bite her tongue and wish she never stated her opinion.

Duncan looked at the poster skeptically, "McLean hates theater or anything in general, why would he put on something like this?"

The young brunette beside him ignored his skepticism and simply beamed in delight, "What does it matter? I'm going to audition for Sandy."

Courtney then turned to her two best friends, gripping their shoulders lightly, "And you two are going to audition with me,"

This made Duncan and Geoff laugh slightly, the idea of those three girls being in a cheesy musical together was hilarious.

"Don't think we can do it, neanderthal?" Courtney challenges, Duncan in particular.

Duncan wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh princess, I _know _you can't do it."

* * *

Cody noticed the crowd dispersing from the board and figured it was the perfect time to see what the commotion was. Sierra stood right beside him, not even caring what the poster was about, it was probably a school newsletter about the upcoming week, but since her Codykins wanted to check, she followed behind.

Cody read the poster to himself, and at first didn't seem phased by it, it was just a stupid announcement about a school musical. Grease, of all things, he would've preferred anything else.

"Oh Grease! What an amazing musical to perform!" Sierra clapped when she read the poster over Cody's shoulder. "Are you going to audition, Codykins?"

The boy scanned the poster once more, he was ready to shake his head no, but then on cue, he noticed Gwen and her friends standing just a few feet away from the bulletin board.

"Gwen, please, please, audition with me and Bridgette!" Courtney practically begged, which was really rare.

Gwen muttered something soft, as she looked at the pleading looks of her best friends, plus Trent who looked hopeful of her answer, "Fine, I'll audition for the stupid play,"

"Cody!" Sierra screamed even louder, almost so the entire school could hear her.

Cody's ears rang at the sudden burst of Sierra's voice and his head whipped around fast so he could face her. "Uhhh I don't know, musicals aren't really my thing."

"But you always sing in your room,"

* * *

Lindsay and Heather stopped in their tracks once they saw the huge huddle around the particular bulletin board.

"Is there an announcement, I don't know about?" Heather asks with an eyebrow raised, she was the one who always spread news and gossip, who in their right mind would do it?

Lindsay began to walk, as the crowd started to shift to the side and the sight of the most popular girls walking toward them.

"It says they are hosting a musical?" Lindsay tried to read, but ended up being distracted by a fallen nail.

Heather looked at the poster in disgust, only complete nerds would ever join theater, so she was rather disappointed it wasn't anything exciting.

"You really think I'll get the part of Sandy, Bridge?" Courtney's shrill voice caught Heather's attention as the tanned teen and her beach bestie passed by on their way to Courtney's car.

"Heather? What's up, you have that evil gleam in your eye," Lindsay comments while bending down to pick up her acrylic nail.

"Oh nothing, Linds, we are just going to ruin some dreams is all."

* * *

Beth scurried out of her last class of the day so she could beat the after school rush and safely make it to her locker without being trampled. But just her luck, it was the weekend, which meant everyone was trying to get out of school and enjoy their freedom.

But as she closed her locker and was ready to head on home, she noticed Lindsay looking at a certain poster and talking with another girl. Beth wanted to say hi, but she noticed that the other girl was Heather. And Heather hated Beth's guts.

The two girls then giggled, as they left to Heather's house, leaving Beth alone in the hallways. She carefully felt her legs begin to take her toward the poster, she didn't know why it intrigued her so much, but the fact that even Lindsay looked at it, made it even more appealing.

But when she got there, she sighed when she realized it was just a poster for the upcoming musical. That was strange on its own, the school never put on productions, it was just big on sports and most of all: the cliques. Beth wouldn't know what that felt like though, since she's never been in one.

Then her mind began to resurface to the musical focus, maybe this was her chance. Her chance to finally branch out and have people notice her.

This is what she needed…..

* * *

**Saturday 3:00 pm**

**Courtney's House**

"Is it me or has most of the guys been looking good in senior year?" Bridgette asks, muffled since her face rested in the palm of her hand as she was reading a magazine on Courtney's bed.

Courtney huffs in response, "Boys are such pigs, I prefer men."

Gwen, was painting her nails the signature black, "Are you sure you don't have one guy on your mind?"

"Oh definitely not," Courtney replies, trying to decide what outfit she would wear to the audition, which is why she invited her friends in the first place.

Bridgette and Gwen shared a knowing look once Courtney's back was turned, the look was definitely about a certain punk.

"Have you guys chosen your audition song?" Courtney mentions, trying to change the subject.

Gwen laughed coldly, "I'm not really stressing about that, c'mon."

"Well you have to have at least something prepared." Courtney argued back, setting aside a nice simple dress.

Bridgette added to the conversation, "Yeah, besides Trent will be there watching you,"

The thought of Trent being there at the audition and seeing Gwen sing gave her butterflies, what if he thought her singing was bad, what if she forgets a lyric and looks like a complete idiot in front of him? There were so many possibilities where something could go wrong.

"Damn, I never thought of that."

* * *

**Geoff's backyard**

Geoff gently placed the beer keg that he had gotten for his party on the ground as he inspected the the preparation his friends were putting out. Duncan dumped ice into a cooler where all the drinks would be, Trent dropped off almost 15 boxes of pizza near the grill, and DJ was helping out with the music speakers, testing them out rather loudly.

"Is there nothing more beautiful than setting up for a party?" Geoff asks, mockingly wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Duncan rolled his eyes on how dramatic his best friend was being, and pulled a beer from the ice chest. "I can literally think of a thousand things,"

"Geoff, man. How many people do you expect to come?" Trent asked, as he helped himself to some pizza.

Geoff scratched his head to think for a moment before responding, "The whole school, dude! My pal, Brody is even coming down for this."

DJ interrupted the conversation by blasting a regular party song that caused the boys to chuckle and start to dance.

"Is Bridgette coming?" DJ asks, after setting down the music equipment since it seemed to be running fine.

Geoff only shrugged, "She's at Courtney's right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she missed this one, she doesn't really like to party,"

"Strange as she is literally dating a party god," Duncan shakes his head at that realization. When you first look at Geoff and Bridgette you would think they were a perfect match made in heaven but sometimes they were very big opposites. Bridgette would rather talk things out and problem solve, while Geoff, as sweet and humble as he is, would rather party hard to forget problems, and never want to approach him. Bridgette doesn't really party but prefers a quiet night in, while Geoff could party every day if he could.

"That's how my girl is," Was all Geoff could say.

Duncan lets out a teasing exaggerated cough, "Whipped," He manages to slip out.

Trent and DJ laugh but then ease the teasing off Geoff and on to their more mysterious friend.

"I don't know, you've been bugging Courtney a lot more lately," Trent points out, officially shifting the focus on Duncan.

Duncan, who lit a cigarette, gave his friends a weird look, "What are you getting at?"

Geoff gets the hint and continues on, "Yeah, and you are always finding excuses to talk to her," He adds. DJ then turns on some romantic music and kisses the air with his hands folded near his heart.

"You guys are idiots, this is Courtney we are talking about. I've known the girl since I was a kid, and she is a royal pain." Duncan lets out a huge puff of smoke, refusing to look at his dumbass friends.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Duncan, that's still a lot of attention to someone,"

DJ crosses his arms, "And let's not forget the princess nickname,"

Duncan lets out a small and low growl, "Next person that mentions Courtney is going to get _severely _beaten."

* * *

**Later that night…**

Music was blaring throughout the Jacobs' backyards, teens swinging beers and dancing their asses off, this was the definition of a high school party.

Trent and DJ huddled with some friends that they knew from class, they were the more mellow in their friend group when it came to partying. Trent drank a little bit of beer since he wanted to enjoy himself for a while, but his bigger friend refused to drink alcohol, since he was pretty sure he was going to be the designated driver at the end of the party.

Duncan was heavily drunk but you couldn't even tell, he really could handle his alcohol so he seemed his usual loud self. He was seen talking to a few pretty cheerleaders who were way too drunk but looked like they were having a good time, Duncan was a natural flirt but when beer came into play, he was something else.

Then there was Geoff, on top of a table and asking how everyone was liking the party, to which the crowd howled in happy responses. Geoff twirled his hat high in the air as he had his arm around his best friend, Brody who kept singing the National Anthem, but without the right words.

"Geoff! Geoff! Geoff!" The crowd chanted as Geoff collapsed on top of their waiting hands, and he crowd surfed all the way to the grass area of his backyard.

Just as everyone at the party gently placed him down, a popular dance song came on and all of the crowd began to dance, the whole backyard became an endless dancefloor.

Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen had arrived to the front of Geoff's house later in the night since Bridgette last minute suggested to party so they can get their heads off of the upcoming audition.

"I change my mind, Bridge. Can't we just go to my house?" Courtney asks, clutching her best friend's arm once she saw some kids jump off the roof, clearly intoxicated.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the same scene, "I agree with Courtney, these parties aren't really my scene." truthfully, she didn't want to see Trent, because she just knew she would make a fool of herself somehow.

"C'mon, we need to have fun. And who throws a better party than my boyfriend?" Bridgette pushed her best friends through the front door, and was met with various couples making out in the living room.

Courtney scrunched up her nose, "Gross." She mutters. Gwen tried to leave out the door but Bridgette stopped her and pulled her right back in. The trio then made their way to the backyard where they saw the real party take place.

"Babe!" A slurred voice called out, causing the girls look to the side to see Geoff stumbling over to them. As he was about to fall but luckily Bridgette caught him.

"You must've been drinking a lot huh, love?" Bridge raised an eyebrow. Geoff clears his throat and regains his composure, standing up tall but he ended up getting up so fast his brain collapsed on him.

Gwen and Courtney couldn't help but laugh at Geoff's drunken state and Bridgette shot them a glare.

"Good job, buddy. You're walking!" Duncan comes over after watching the scene that had just occurred. His steps weren't as wobbly as Geoff's were but you could still tell Duncan had been drinking.

Courtney stopped her laughing as Duncan came forward with a girl on his arm, "Great timing, neanderthal." She speaks through gritted teeth, but since Bridgette was occupied with Geoff, and Duncan was drunk, only Gwen noticed the tone.

Duncan squints almost as if he were confused on who was talking, "Oh princess! Didn't think you would show up. Shouldn't you be having the time of your life studying for some stupid ass test?" He teased with a slight smirk and a quick sip of beer.

"Glad to see you're keeping busy," Courtney casually refers to the blonde cheerleader clinging to Duncan. Gwen giggled quietly about her friend's not so subtle jealousy.

The punk looks at her in confusion but then acknowledged the girl beside him, "Huh oh yeah, this is um….. Her name is….uh" The girl sees Duncan struggling with her name so she speaks.

"Chloe." She snarkily replies, glaring over at Courtney, who already had the same expression.

Gwen sensed the tension and carefully pulled Courtney away to avoid confrontation, "Let's get you a drink, Courtney."

As the pair approached the small bar, Gwen felt a slight tap on her shoulder. The goth turned around quickly to see Trent smiling at her.

"H-Hey Trent," Gwen stuttered, but she took time to notice that Trent wasn't drunk as his friends were, so she felt relieved he wouldn't act different.

Trent looked back to see Geoff sleeping on the floor with Bridgette kneeled beside him, and Duncan and Chloe making out in the corner.

The young musician chuckled, "My friends just can't handle their drinks."

"That's for sure. Glad to see you're stable," Gwen motions to his healthy and happy state.

"Yeah well, DJ and I have to be the chaperones, you know?" Trent jokes and smiles when he sees Gwen laugh, "I'm really glad you came, though."

Gwen's face immediately lights up, "Really?"

"Trent!" Gwen flinches at the sound of the voice that makes her want to jump off a cliff. Heather Lee.

Heather smirks as she moves her hips, walking over to Trent, holding his arm, "Lindsay and I need some help with mixing our drinks. Do you think you can help us?" Heather asks in a sickening sweet voice.

"DJ's over the-" Trent begins to say but Heather shakes her head.

"He insisted you can help us," Heather corrects and makes a glare toward Gwen.

Trent holds back his disappointment and being the nice guy he is, he agrees. "Yeah sure. I'll see you around Gwen."

Gwen gives a small smile as he passed by, and flipped Heather off when she followed. "Enjoy the party, girls." Heather replies with a smirk, and she left.

Gwen charged almost as if she were about to pounce on Heather but Courtney held her back, "If I can't fight a bitch tonight, you can't either."

"I hate high school."


End file.
